The invention relates to the field of bath tub liners, and more particularly to the field of bath tub liners providing a non-slip surface, shock absorbing material and support handles to assist the user.
Bath tub liners are well known in the art. Bath tubs have hard, smooth surfaces of enamel or the like, and these surfaces become extremely slippery when wet. To prevent injury by accidental slipping on these surfaces, liners are used. In general, they commonly involve non-slip floor mats affixed in place by suction cups. It is also known to provide protective padding on the sides and bottom of the tub itself to absorb the shock of any accidental fall. Examples of these types of liners are shown by Fishman in U.S. Pat. No. 1,759,348 and Rinaldi in U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,602. Fishman teaches a liner mat and attached cushion, the cushion being positioned on the sloping end of the tub to provide comfort for a reclining tub user. The mat and cushion are affixed in place by numerous suction cups. Rinaldi teaches a protective liner comprising a number of pads adapted to cover the sides, ends and bottom of a tub. The individual pads have a non-slip surface and are made of sponge rubber with a water-proof covering, and the vertical pad members are maintained in place by metal U-shaped bracing members.
Such non-slip mats and protective pads are particularly useful in three situations, those being when the tub is used by children, by the elderly or by handicapped individuals. These users are more apt to slip and fall when using the tub. While the known art provides protection against accidental falling, no known devices in this field have been adapted to provide additional means of slip prevention or mobility assistance. The elderly or handicapped may require support or handle means for assistance in getting in or out of the tub, or for adjusting their body position when in the tub itself. Young children and infants are bathed by an adult, and the children often stand in the tub with no attached object to hold onto to provide support and balance.
This invention solves these and additional problems by providing a tub liner with a non-slip surface, padding and support means or handles for use by the elderly, by the handicapped and by children. The liner is firmly attached to the vertical surfaces of the tub and is substantially rigid, with support handles affixed at various locations on the vertical portions. These support handles are used as gripping members by the users to prevent slipping and to increase the ease of body positioning within the tub itself.
An object of this invention is to provide a tub liner having a non-slip surface, protective padding panel members to absorb shock, means to affix the liner to the vertical tub walls and support members attached to the liner.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a liner where the panel members are substantially rigid so as to be relatively non-flexing when in an upright position.
A further object of the invention is to provide detachable support members positionable at various locations on the vertical panel members.
A further object of the invention is to provide receptacles for attachment of the detachable handles at various locations on the bottom panel of the liner.
A further object of the invention is to provide means of affixing the liner to the tub which is detachable and reattachable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a construction so that the liner can be folded flat for storage, with a pocket being formed for support member storage.